


Close Quarters

by RookandHeron



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, Literal Closet, M/M, Masturbation, Teeny Tiny Hot Spring, That cat is a damn pervert, Turn Around KUROSAKI, Very small spaces, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookandHeron/pseuds/RookandHeron
Summary: Grimmjow needs help being convincing - doesn't seem to struggle when Ichigo is involved.A.K.AWhat happens when our two favourite loons are left in a small space together.





	1. Chapter 1

"I just don't get what her fucking problem is," Grimmjow grumbled.

They were at Urahara's, waiting for more information on a mission and dangerously close to ransacking the not-so-secret sake collection. Everyone else has disappeared to other ends of the building but Ichigo and Grimmjow remained, their weird friendship that confused everyone else keeping them together in the cramped up room with poor lighting and less personal space. Their legs overlapped as they sat opposite each other, their backs leaning against the walls. It hadn't been an easy transition for Grimmjow to join Soul Society, they'd demanded Ichigo be the one to keep him in line when needed. Ichigo felt like telling them to shove it up their asses but he realised that as strange as it was, he quite liked spending time with the lunatic who had tried to kill him so many times. 

"Well what did she say?" Ichigo inspected the handle of his zanpakuto.

"That she wants someone who acts like they actually want to be fucking her. Which is fucking stupid because how can you fuck someone you don't want to fuck?"

"Ah."

"What?"

Grimmjow's constant irritability was of great amusement to Ichigo but he rarely showed it, wasn't worth the punch to the face he'd get.

"Well maybe she just wants you to be more into it?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, genius? I turn up, I fuck the shit out of her, what more does she want?"

"Oh Jesus."

Ichigo made an exasperated noise and slid Zangetsu across the small space of floor and as out of the way as he could, letting it come to rest on top of Pantera. Grimmjow crossed his arms in annoyance at Ichigo's response and Ichigo carried on,

"There's a big difference between fucking someone because you want to fuck and actually wanting to fuck that person."

"I literally don't know what you're talking about."

"You're so fucking dumb, how did you ever beat the crap out of me?" Ichigo shook his head in disbelief.

"Because you don't need brains for that, just fucking muscle!"

"Which I think is exactly the problem here..."

Ichigo massaged his temples, they were going to be here for a while it seemed so he might as well introduce Grimmjow to the finer things in life.

"Ok, I'm going to help you understand this but don't freak out OK?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes,

"What are you gonna do?"

"Just trust me."

"Not a fucking chance."

"Grimmjow!"

"Ok, ok," Grimmjow held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok, do you ever think about her and just get hard, or is it a case of you want to have sex and so you go there because it's an easy option?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow had the decency to look a little sheepish.

"Option B then?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow nodded.

"Then that's your problem, you don't actually want to fuck her, specifically, you just want to fuck. Girls aren't stupid, they can sense that shit. If you're gonna do it you at least have to be able to hide it."

"Why?"

"Because pretty soon you're gonna run out of people to fuck when they all realise you don't actually give a shit about them, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow thought about that for a minute, and then...

"Ok, what do I need to do?"

"You need to learn how to kiss."

"Oh fuck off Kurosaki, you're such a piece of shit. I know how to fucking kiss!"

"Apparently not convincingly enough!" Ichigo laughed and Grimmjow glowered at him, "I swear, this will make the difference."

Grimmjow carried on glaring and Ichigo sat up properly, crossing his legs.

"Come on asshole, kiss me like you'd kiss what's-her-face."

Grimmjow slowly turned purple as he tried, and failed, to get the words out of his mouth before finally they burst out of him like a rocket,

"I'm not kissing you!! How the fuck is that going to help?!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes,

"You're being a baby. You have to learn somehow."

"Fuck off. I don't care that badly."

Grimmjow crossed his arms again and tried to burn a hole in the wall with his eyes. Ichigo waited patiently for him to change his mind, he didn't have any other options and he knew it.

Five minutes later, Grimmjow had calmed down enough to contemplate his choices. He shuffled closer to Ichigo, his cheeks getting pinker by the second. Once he was sat directly in front of him he finally looked into his eyes.

"Don't ever fucking mention this, got it?"

Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing,

"Got it."

Grimmjow pushed his face forwards and met Ichigo's lip with his own. Ichigo let him in, opening his mouth and greeting his tongue. There was nothing unpleasant about it, but Ichigo could see why Grimmjow's conquests were feeling like they were missing out on something. When Grimmjow was done he sat back against the wall, his arms folded again, all traces of his usual cocky nature had dissipated.

"Ok..." Ichigo tried to find a way to be tactful, "there's nothing wrong with how you kiss, it's just that..."

"What? Come on Kurosaki, spit it out," Grimmjow was scowling again.

"It's just bland."

"Bland?!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes,

"Don't get pissy about it. Look, you're one of the most enthusiastic and energetic fighters I know. Everything about you is raw and animal and insane. Your kisses don't match. I know you have it in you. If you fight the way you do then it's pretty obvious you must be able to fuck like that too. So why are you holding it back? Why aren't you putting the same energy that you put into fighting me into kissing me?"

Grimmjow flushed again and looked to the side. Ichigo waited for his answer.

"It's embarrassing."

"What is?" Ichigo probed.

"Acting like I care. I care about fighting. I enjoy fighting you, it comes naturally. I like fucking but I don't care about the who. I don't have the same feelings about that as I do about fighting."

Ichigo understood, there really was nothing quite like fighting Grimmjow. He could relate to that.

"Then we have to teach you to fake it, and properly," Ichigo reasoned. 

"How the fuck can we do that?"

"By applying the same thoughts as you have for fighting. Let me think for a sec."

Ichigo sat back again and thought about all the things that made Grimmjow a brilliant fighting partner. His tenacity, his ruthlessness, his unwillingness to give up, his power. How could he get him to put all of that into something that wasn't fighting?

"Ok," Ichigo began, "Come and sit in front of me again and close your eyes." 

Grimmjow gave him a suspicious look but he came over anyway, Ichigo figured he didn't have much to lose at this point.

"I want you to imagine that you're fighting. Think back to one of our fights or something if you need to."

"Okay..." Grimmjow screwed his face up.

"Think about how it felt, imagine that feeling again of being unrestrained and full of adrenaline and wanting nothing more than to rip my throat out."

Ichigo watched as the sides of Grimmjow's mouth started to pull upwards. He could see his eyes moving under the lids and soon his cocky grin was plastered back on his face.

"Ok, keep that feeling, don't lose it from your mind. Hold that image in your head."

Grimmjow was still smiling maniacally, and nodding his head now.

"Ok, now kiss me, but don't forget about what you're thinking about now, keep that in there as you're kissing m--"

Grimmjow's eyes opened and Ichigo had about half a second to see his pupils blown wide before he was knocked back against the wall, Grimmjow pressed up against him, his mouth hungrily devouring Ichigo's own. Ichigo barely had chance to breath between assaults as Grimmjow hooked a strong arm around his waist and pulled him to the floor underneath him. He certainly wasn't bland now and Ichigo took a moment to wonder whether he'd created a monster. Grimmjow's hands roamed over every piece of Ichigo they could find - firm, hot movements that demanded his attention. Ichigo's body pressing into the movements of its own accord. Ichigo wondered whether he'd make it out of this alive and then reasoned that it was a better way to go than most - kissed to death by your frenemy.

Grimmjow's mouth left his and Ichigo frowned at the loss and the cold air that now reached his face, only to gasp when that same hot mouth and sharp teeth found his jaw and Grimmjow kissed and licked and sucked his way down Ichigo's neck until he found the juncture where it met his shoulder. Grimmjow sat atop him, his legs on either side and Ichigo started to worry that he'd soon realise the automatic effect his mouth was having on the rest of his body.

"Fuuuuuck," Ichigo whispered like a prayer as Grimmjow's teeth clamped down.

Grimmjow stopped dead in his tracks, Ichigo thought his heart had probably stopped at the same time. Slowly and carefully, Grimmjow raised his head to look at Ichigo's face. His pupils were blown, his eyes hooded. He looked dazed, if anything, as he stared down at him and when he spoke it was softer than Ichigo had ever heard it.

"Why are your eyes like that?"

Ichigo felt himself blush,

"Like what?"

"All shiny and dark... and your face is all pink. Shit, did I crush you?"

Grimmjow clambered off him and retreated to his wall again, shaking his head as though dizzy. Ichigo sat up and hastily tried to hide his growing erection before clearing his throat.

"You didn't crush me, I'm fine."

Grimmjow made a noise in the back of his throat, 

"So what... you're gonna tell me that sucked too? What was the word you used... fucking bland?"

Ichigo felt dazed,

"No that definitely wasn't... bland."

"Then what?" Irritability had consumed Grimmjow again.

"It was perfect." Ichigo whispered, blushing furiously once he realised his choice of wording.

Grimmjow blushed too, his eyes darting to Ichigo's and then away again.

A knock at the door had them both leaping out of their skins and Urahara slid it open, poking his head through. How long had he been out there?

"Orders are in," he grinned, the pervert, motioning for them to follow him.

They stood up, careful to avoid contact with each other and retrieved their zanpakutos. Before leaving the room to follow Urahara, Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow who was frowning as he sheathed Pantera. Ichigo cleared his throat,

"Um... you should try that on her, I reckon that'll work..."

Ichigo turned and walked into the black corridor, thoughts of Grimmjow's mouth stuck in his mind and the feeling of him still burning against his body...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urahara, the eternal cockblocker, strikes again!

 Ichigo crossed the small space and planted himself across Grimjow’s lap. Grimmjow’s eyes widened at the sudden invasion and his finger’s twitched involuntarily to brush against Ichigo’s thighs. Ichigo made a point not to think about where their bodies were joined as he positioned his legs on either side of him.

They’d found themselves back in the cramped room again, three weeks later, awaiting more instructions. Grimmjow had updated Ichigo on his success in using the techniques he’d shown him but apparently had been told he needed to add to his skill set.

“So she sits like this?”

Grimmjow nodded, eyes wide. What was wrong with him? Ichigo cleared his throat.

“Ok, think of it like a game. I’m telling you that I want you to keep your hands to yourself, but what I really want you to do is whatever you get the urge to do. I want you to try and resist touching me, but you’re going to fail from time to time, and I’m going to make you move your hands back. Eventually you’ll get your way and take over but you have to give the illusion of at least trying to follow the rules at first.”

“This sounds like a very complicated and pointless game if I’m going to get my way anyway, Kurosaki,” Grimmjow scowled.

“I suppose from your point of view it does, but it will be worth it.”

“Why?”

Ichigo tried to think about how to put it into words,

“Because… because it builds tension and it feels good. Plus, that’s what she wants you to do so you might as well try it.”

Grimmjow pulled a face.

“We don’t have to,” Ichigo made a small movement as though to get up.

Grimmjow’s eyes widened,

“No! I mean… you’re right, we might as well try it…”

“Ok, you ready?” Ichigo looked into his eyes.

“Of course I’m fucking ready, just get on with it.”

“Now remember, you still have to do the thing where you think about the fighting. You still have to be into it. It won’t work otherwise.”

“Ok, hang on,” Grimmjow closed his eyes again, Ichigo picked up on the way his heart rate quickened, the way a grin slowly curled up half of his face. Grimmjow opened his eyes, his breathing heavier, and made to move towards Ichigo.

“No!” Ichigo told him, “Hands to yourself. Put them down by your side.”

Grimmjow snarled, but did as he was told. Ichigo smirked and leaned in slowly. He could see Grimmjow straining to keep still, to stop himself from leaning into Ichigo immediately. Ichigo stopped when his mouth was a whisper away from Grimmjow’s. Those cerulean eyes were pulling him in but he refused to be distracted, this was a teaching point. He deliberately and slowly looked down at Grimmjow’s mouth and back up again, Grimmjow’s jaw tensed. Ichigo was actually quite impressed with Grimmjow’s self-control. He brushed across Grimmjow’s bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and felt Grimmjow melt forward into him. As soon as he did, Ichigo pulled back. Grimmjow growled.

“You have to stay where you are, Grimm. You’re not allowed to move.”

“This is torture.”

Ichigo’s stomach clenched, was this part of the act?

He leaned forward again, Grimmjow had closed his eyes, presumably to help him focus. Ever so gently, Ichigo pulled Grimmjow’s bottom lip between his teeth and began to suck on it lightly. A small groan escaped Grimmjow’s mouth and Ichigo opened his eyes immediately and saw Grimmjow do the same. It caught them both by surprise and Ichigo pulled back suddenly.

Grimmjow’s cheeks darkened,

“Just… carry on,” he told Ichigo.

Ichigo was sure his heart was going to leave his body it was pounding that hard. He leaned in again, this time kissing Grimmjow properly, allowing Grimmjow the benefit of the doubt when he pushed forwards into the kiss. He reined himself back in and let Ichigo set the pace. Ichigo pushed against him until Grimmjow’s head was against the wall and carefully brought his hands up to run his fingers through Grimmjow’s hair. The moment he gently grabbed a handful of blue locks Grimmjow’s own hands were gripping Ichigo’s thighs, pulling him in towards him with vigour. Ichigo realised he must have found one of Grimmjow’s weak spots and cursed him for it because now he had to stop.

He pulled away,

“Hands off.”

“This is awful, Kurosaki. How are you allowed to touch me but I can’t touch you? It’s bullshit.”

“That’s the point of the game.”

“It’s a stupid game,” Grimmjow whispered, his eyes on Ichigo’s mouth.

“Well, if you want to keep her interested, you’re gonna have to learn this.”

Ichigo’s throat felt like it was drying up. Why was the room so hot?

“Maybe I don’t want to keep her interested anymore.”

“Well fine, if you don’t want to do it.”

Ichigo made to move, and giant hands gripped his thighs, pulling him back down as Grimmjow pushed up into him. Ichigo fell forward, his hands hitting the wall on either side of Grimmjow’s head as the sensation hit him.

“That’s not what I meant,” Grimmjow’s voice was low and gravelly, travelling through Ichigo’s body to places he didn’t know voices could reach, “Play the game, Ichigo.”

Ichigo tried to clear his thoughts, but all he could think about was Grimmjow pressing against him, rock hard and very obvious. His hands hadn’t left Ichigo’s thighs and his grip was firm, he had no intention of letting go. Ichigo ran his hands back through Grimmjow’s hair and watched as Grimmjow closed his eyes in pleasure. He pulled at the back of it, tilting Grimmjow’s head back and bringing his mouth up as he met it with his own.

He grinded against Grimmjow and he responded in kind as his hands slid up Ichigo’s thighs and around to his ass where he could pull him down towards him harder. Ichigo groaned into the kiss, which only seemed to spur Grimmjow on as he finally got what he wanted and took over. He used one hand to push them away from the wall, quickly lowering Ichigo onto his back on the floor, keeping their bodies pressed together the entire time.

Ichigo pulled his knees up and Grimmjow settled between them, rolling his hips into him as they kissed, both of them panting now. Grimmjow reached between them with one hand to undo Ichigo’s shihakusho, exposing his chest. He abandoned Ichigo’s mouth to kiss his way down his neck, across his collar bone and south. Ichigo’s hands roamed over Grimmjow’s shoulder, his hair, anything he could reach.

A gentle knock at the door had Ichigo’s eyes opening like a deer caught in headlights and he jumped. Grimmjow growled an impatient and angry noise before shouting,

“What?!” towards the door as though he’d forgotten entirely where he was and what they were supposed to be doing there. As though he was a wild animal, devouring its prey, defending it against someone coming too close to what was his.

“Ah… Grimmjow-san… mission details have arrived!” Urahara’s voice travelled through the door, a hint of laughter accompanying it.

Grimmjow growled again but this time into Ichigo’s chest. He pulled himself up so that he leaned over Ichigo, his eyes level with Ichigo’s own.

“Whatever the hell this is,” he looked him straight in the eyes, his voice sinister but having no other affect than making Ichigo want to grind into him further, “It isn’t done.”

He stood up quickly, pulling Ichigo with him. Ichigo could only stand there dumbfounded as Grimmjow tied his shihakusho back up for him, took several deep breaths and then prowled out of the room, Pantera in tow. Ichigo stood alone for a few moments, wondering what the hell had just happened and why he was in fact nursing the mother of all erections to the point of excrutiating pain. He picked up Zangetsu and staggered out of the room after Grimmjow, into the dark again.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been several weeks since Grimmjow had declared that what had happened between he and Ichigo wasn't done with, but since then he'd made no move to continue it. Granted, they'd both been busy with their duties and the only time they had spent together had been spent fighting side by side. But they weren't side by side now, far from it. They were in Urahara's underground training area attempting to beat the holy crap out of one another. They'd finally had some spare time and Grimmjow had quite randomly asked Ichigo to train with him. It wasn't like they hadn't trained before, Ichigo thought, it was just that it would be the first chance they'd had to speak since...

Should he say something? What could he say? He didn't know how he felt other than that what had happened had felt good. He'd refused to put any more thought into it than that. Maybe Grimmjow had just been caught up in the moment, maybe he had been simply adding to the charade. Who knew? Ichigo sure as hell didn't. Besides, Grimmjow had seemed pretty keen on giving this girl, whoever she was, what she wanted. Otherwise why had he said those things in the first place? Maybe he really liked her. The thought made Ichigo's stomach knot up. He tried to ignore it. He'd say nothing, he decided. Grimmjow had asked him here so Grimmjow could take the lead.

Their fight ended with the pair of them on the gritty floor of the training ground. Piles of rubble littered the area and clouds of dust still settled. Ichigo lay on the flat of his back, his arms outstretched, Zangetsu somewhere just out of reach. If he turned his head he could see Grimmjow on all fours, his great chest heaving. Ichigo smiled. He liked seeing Grimmjow like that. He never knew why, but he did get some satisfaction out of knowing he could floor him. Grimmjow lowered his head to the floor, still trying to get his breath back. Maybe it was the adrenaline from the fight, maybe it was his uncertainty surrounding their friendship now, he didn't know, but Ichigo barely had time to realise he was speaking until,

"So... how's the girl?"

He saw Grimmjow still out of the corner of his eye, his movements halting momentarily. 

"Yeah... alright," Grimmjow spoke into the ground.

A few seconds of silence passed and Ichigo wondered whether he shouldn't have said anything, until Grimmjow cleared his throat and still speaking into the earth said, 

"She uh... wants more though..."

Ichigo rolled his head back to the side to look at him again, could just about make out his eyes open and staring at the ground beneath him. He was surprised that Grimmjow had stuck with the same one, if he was being honest. A strange feeling whirled around in his gut. Ichigo pushed himself up, groaning as his muscles complained. Grimmjow looked at him, didn't move. Ichigo managed to get to his feet, stifling the noise of protest he wanted to make, no chance he was giving Grimmjow that satisfaction. He held a hand out to Grimmjow who took it as Ichigo pulled him up. They ended up practically nose to nose, their lips barely centimeters apart. Ichigo smiled,

"Come on then, let's get cleaned up and you can tell me all about it." 

Grimmjow's eyes widened but he said nothing, simply followed Ichigo as he walked off, still speaking,

"There's a hot spring over here we can use. Your face is filthy, you know."

He turned back to see Grimmjow hastily wiping at his face with his sleeve. He hadn't said much the entire time they'd been here, Ichigo realised. Hadn't said much since that day actually. He rounded a corner where a collection of boulders ended, expecting to come upon the giant hot spring he'd used to many times before. He stopped still in his tracks, Grimmjow actually walking into him and bouncing back half a step.

"What the fuck, Kurosaki."

Ichigo frowned,

"This used to be massive, what's going on? Urahara's remodeling or something?"

In place of the pool sized hot spring that used to be there was something that was more like a pond. Or an oversized bath. How embarrassing. Jesus, would Grimmjow think he'd done this on purpose? 

"Uh... I'm sure there must be more somewhere. We can go look--"

Grimmjow had already stepped around him and was peeling the remnants of his tattered clothes off his body.

"I'm not searching further, Kurosaki. There's a perfectly good spring right here."

He watched as Grimmjow's now naked ass walked away from him. Ichigo had not prepared himself for this. Naked in the springs was one thing. Naked in the springs with no room to escape was another. And it had been his idea after all, he couldn't back down now. Grimmjow climbed in, the muscles in his back straining as he moved across to the other side and turned to face Ichigo. Fuck. Ichigo would have to undress and get in, in full view of him. Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo frowned. But then he watched as Grimmjow stretched his arms along the back of the spring's edge, tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He was at least going to give him that, he wasn't that mean after all, Ichigo thought. Ichigo stripped as quickly as he dared and clambered in, immediately aware that there was nowhere he could put his legs where he wouldn't be touching Grimmjow. Their legs overlapped all the time in that tiny room, why did this feel different? Oh yeah, Ichigo realised, because they were naked.

Once Ichigo was in, Grimmjow opened his eyes again, and splashed water on his face and hair to get rid of the dirt and blood, before returning his arms to the sides. His azure hair looked darker when wet, and he'd brushed it back away from his face with his fingers. Ichigo rubbed the water up his arms, neck and head, getting rid of the sweat and grime of their battle. Small cuts along his body and limbs stung a little but the water was slowly soothing them. The water, he realised, was not water at all but a slicker substance. He assumed it was probably beneficial to healing or something, another of Urahara's wacky inventions. He clamped his mouth shut, determined not to bring up the mystery woman again. Surely if he was still seeing this girl, more kissing between them was off the cards? I mean, a few times in the name of friendly tutoring was one thing but...

"So..."

Ichigo's eyes flew to Grimmjow's far quicker than they had any right to. Jesus, they were so blue. He waited for him to finish.

"She's not convinced anymore."

Ichigo frowned, how could she not be convinced? He knew those lips, they were fucking convincing.

"What? Why?"

"She said the first couple times were amazing but now she just feels like I'm not into it again."

"Well... that's stupid." Ichigo almost felt annoyed for him, "Let's try it again and see where you're going wrong."

It was all too easy to suggest it. Grimmjow’s eyes were round, nervous almost. Ichigo pushed off from the wall, hovering in the middle of the spring with his legs bent before deciding just to stand up. The water came up to his stomach, thank God. Grimmjow lowered his arms but didn’t move.

“You’re gonna have to help me out here, Grimm.”

He might be initiating all sorts of shit but Ichigo wasn’t about to plant himself across Grimmjow’s lap with no pants on and no invitation. Grimmjow seemed to realise that and met him where he stood.

“OK, don’t forget to—“

Apparently Grimmjow didn’t need reminding because his hands were holding Ichigo’s face as his lips pushed against his, begging for entry. Ichigo obliged, parting them so that Grimmjow could assault him with his tongue. But it wasn’t fast and aggressive like it had been in the heat of the moment the last two times. It was deep and insistent, as though Grimmjow was trying to make a point, one that Ichigo couldn’t catch no matter how hard he tried to chase it.

Drops of water from Grimmjow’s hands and hair met Ichigo’s skin and ran along it until they found their home again in the water. Grimmjow pulled away and Ichigo had no knowledge of how much time had passed. It could have been hours, or seconds. Both of them were breathing heavily, despite the fact that it had been a relatively calm kiss in comparison to their previous. Ichigo found himself immensely glad that there was a foot of space between the lower halves of their bodies.

Grimmjow’s eyes were staring into his and his hands were still holding his face before he seemed to realise and pull them away.

“I don’t know how she could complain about that…” Ichigo breathed.

Grimmjow didn’t let a second rest between them before responding quietly with,

“Well, I don’t kiss her like that.”

Ichigo knew he shouldn’t be excited, it didn’t necessarily mean anything, but the fluttering in his stomach seemed to spread across his chest.

“Haven’t you been doing what we said, thinking about fighting?”

“No.”

Ichigo frowned, they were still stood in front of one another. Neither of them had made the effort to sit back down. He hoped to God that Urahara didn’t wander down here and see them both stood nose to nose in the world’s smallest hot spring. He swallowed.

“Why not?”

They were both speaking in whispers now, barely audible.

“Because there’s no point. It’s not the fighting that does it.”

A strand of Grimmjow’s hair had managed to fall across his face again. Ichigo wanted to run his fingers through that hair. Recklessness overtook him as he asked,

“What does then?”

Grimmjow actually looked unsure of himself and when his answer finally came, Ichigo thought he’d heard incorrectly.

“You.”

 Ichigo took an involuntary sharp breath.

”What?”

Grimmjow swallowed. Ichigo watched droplets of water run down him, wanted to follow them with his tongue. Grimmjow broke the eye contact, looking around in desperation, seemingly unable to answer. Ichigo tried again,

”What about this woman you’ve been fucking, the one you’ve been trying so desperately hard to impress?”

”There is no woman!” Grimmjow’s exasperation showing, “Or at least, not anymore. I binned her off after she first made a comment. I told you what she’d said because I just wanted to see what your response would be. I never expected everything else, it just happened and I let it. After that I just kept making shit up.”

Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek. He was irritated. Did that mean Grimmjow had been taking the piss? Just messing around?

”So what, you just thought, Ichigo’s got nothing better to do. He’s not with anyone, let’s fuck with his head?”

Ichigo’s voice had been raising with each word until he was practically shouting, his face inches from Grimmjow’s and his finger pointing at his chest.

“No!” Grimmjow shouted right back, “You fucking idiot, Kurosaki! I didn’t understand it at first. You know I’ve always fucked whoever, it hasn’t mattered to me! Never had any complaints before. But then you come along, start treating me like a real person. Everyone else started to do the same because of you.”

Grimmjow took a breath before carrying on,

”I couldn’t understand it, still can’t. And now... I can’t stop fucking thinking about you! You're always in there, rattling around in my fucking skull, taking over everything. I don't want to fuck anyone, none of those women anyway. I thought maybe it was just the fighting but it's not," he paused, "It's not enough."

"What are you saying?" Ichigo could hear a ringing in his ears.

"I want you, you fucking moron! And it's driving me to fucking insanity that I can't have you!"

Grimmjow dragged a hand through his hair, his eyes wild and searching.

"Who says you can't?" Ichigo whispered.

Grimmjow's eyes flew back to his own and a split second passed before hands were accosting each other again, pulling each other closer as lips and tongues fought. Ichigo pushed against Grimmjow, maneuvering him until he was back against the rough rock wall and then pushing down lightly on his shoulders so that he understood to sit down. As he did, he pulled Ichigo with him, sitting him across his lap so that Ichigo was in the very position he'd avoided earlier. Ichigo's hands roamed over Grimmjow's shoulders and back as they kissed and he felt Grimmjow's own fingers skate up his thighs and around to his ass.

Ichigo groaned into the kiss, pushing against Grimmjow as his length pulsed, and finding Grimmjow to be in the same situation. Grimmjow's mouth went slack as Ichigo rolled his hips, grinding into him further. Ichigo slid his hand between them, taking hold of both of them at the same time and running smooth, long strokes up and down under the hot spring liquid, which he realised now was slick enough to ease his hand along in smooth, delicious glides. Grimmjow' head rolled right back and he let out a long, drawn out sound that had Ichigo quickening his pace.

Grimmjow took a moment to make his brain work again as waves of pleasure rolled over him. When he'd managed to at least string a half-coherent thought together he straightened his head and sat up taller, sliding his hands right around to Ichigo's ass again. He slid his fingers down his crease, his breath becoming ragged pants as Ichigo continued to palm the both of them. Grimmjow ran a finger over Ichigo's hole, the needy keens coming from Ichigo's mouth making him twitch in his hand. 

"Grimm..." Ichigo moaned, his face now pressing into the top of Grimmjow's fringe.

It was all the encouragement Grimmjow needed as he sank a finger into Ichigo, reveling in the way he moaned and rolled his hips further into his own grip. Grimmjow dragged in and out of him, curling his finger and smiling as Ichigo's own efforts stuttered and stalled as Grimmjow stroked his insides. Grimmjow's voice growled seductively into his ear,  

"Turn around, Kurosaki..."

Ichigo did just that, unhanding them both and turning to face the opposite direction so that Grimmjow's aching cock rested against his ass instead. He lifted himself up as Grimmjow positioned himself at his entrance before slowly and torturously lowering himself down until Grimmjow was fully sheathed inside him. 

"Fuuuuck..." Ichigo moaned, lifting and lowering his ass, "Is this what you wanted, Grimm?"

Fingers gripped his hips and Grimmjow groaned at Ichigo's words.

"Kurosaki..." Grimmjow warned.

"What? Do you like seeing this, Grimm?" Ichigo teased as he thrust down particularly hard, causing Grimmjow to moan aloud.

No sooner had the sound left Grimmjow's mouth than he was lifting Ichigo up before bending him forwards over the opposite side of the hot spring, his top half pressed down onto the dusty ground of the floor as everything from his waist down stayed submerged in the deliciously hot spring water. Grimmjow leaned over him, his chest pressed to his back, holding Ichigo close to him as he buried every inch of himself inside.

"Shit, how do you do this to me?" Grimmjow panted, his forehead pressing against the back of Ichigo's neck as he rolled his hips back and forth.

Ichigo called out, the feeling consuming him as Grimmjow filled him, each thrust pushing his chest across the dirt that scratched his skin with a sting that he enjoyed. Ichigo pushed back into him as his pace quickened, feeling the bite of his fingers against his hips. Grimmjow made a guttural sound and pushed himself up so that he could add more force to his thrusts. Ichigo could barely breathe as Grimmjow forced into him time after time, each hot thrust knocking the breath out of him.

"How long have you wanted this, Grimm?" Ichigo huffed out between thrusts.

Grimmjow ghosted a hand up his spine, gripping the back of his neck, never missing a beat.

"Fuck..." he whispered, "too fucking long." He punctuated each word with a particularly deep thrust causing Ichigo to cry out.

"Honestly, I'm glad you had the balls," Ichigo smirked, "I was worried you'd bitch out."

"You fucking kidding me, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo only closed his eyes and smiled, he knew exactly how to goad Grimmjow and his words worked as Grimmjow dragged his blunt nails down his back, gripping his sides again and pounding into his ass relentlessly. Ichigo could feel all of the energy Grimmjow was putting into it, but it was only natural of him to push him further. 

"More..."

Ichigo spoke to the ground, barely above a whisper, knowing that Grimmjow would hear it nonetheless. The hand sweeping up his back didn't disappoint, and neither did the fingers pressing down on his head, forcing his cheek to the floor. Ichigo's eyes remained closed in lazy submission, his teeth indenting into his bottom lip.

"Ahh..." a sharp intake of breath, "Mm-more, Grimm."

The pressure forcing his head down disappeared, replaced with an aggressive tug on his hair, pulling his head up, forcing him to prop himself on his elbows for support, the smooth skin there taking the brunt of the damage as he was forced back and forth over the dusty ground. Grimmjow growled low in his throat, Ichigo's eyes finally open, his back bowing and his mouth slack.

"Ohhh fuck," Ichigo groaned.

"And you thought I didn't have the balls," Grimmjow's voice dangerously close to his ear now, causing the hairs on his arms to stand up as his body began to strain with the battle of his impending release. 

Grimmjow continued his assault, watching how Ichigo began to writhe and groan the longer he fucked into him. Grimmjow pressed his face into the back of his neck, his mouth aching to taste his skin, teeth aching to sink into him. He could see the stains across the ground where Ichigo's arms and chest had rubbed through his skin and bled into the dirt. His need overtook him, and he bit into the juncture where Ichigo's neck met his shoulder, piercing the skin just enough for a flavour of him. Ichigo seemed to seize up, his body holding steady as Grimmjow dragged the pleasure from him in firm, long thrusts. Ichigo felt like he'd blacked out, and came to to his own voice calling out, almost a sob, as he came without a hand touching his aching cock, his come lost in the hot spring. The shudders racking through him spurred Grimmjow on and he joined him, releasing everything into Ichigo, the noises he made, more aggressive but no less telling.

***

Some time later Grimmjow awoke to find himself lying on top of a very comfortable substitute shinigami, half in and half out of a hot spring. He pushed himself up, and Ichigo stirred underneath him, groaning and squeezing his eyes shut again. Grimmjow moved back, pulling Ichigo up with him and sitting him down in the water.

"What're you doing?" Ichigo grumbled.

"It's healing water, asshole. Look at your chest."

Ichigo looked down to see his chest rubbed raw, and bleeding in places. His arms didn't feel much better and he was pretty sure his right cheek was grazed too. The water, or whatever it was, because it seemed obvious to them now that it wasn't actually water, sure did feel good. Grimmjow sat opposite him, watching him cautiously. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Ichigo tried to rub the dirt out of his wounds without wincing like a total pussy in front of Grimmjow. Eventually, Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore,

"So..."

"This the part where you try and bullshit me into thinking this was a one time thing, or that you didn't really mean it or some shit?" Ichigo muttered.

"Nah... I reckon the cat's outta the bag now, Kurosaki," Grimmjow smirked, "Speaking of which..." 

Grimmjow nodded his head towards the space behind Ichigo's head and Ichigo turned to follow his gaze. Several meters away, lounging on the top of some rocks, was a small black cat. The cat blinked slowly at Ichigo. Ichigo could feel his face changing colour, turned back around slowly and began to sink under the water. He was well and truly ready to end his life.

"It's a bit awkward having animals watch us fuck, Kurosaki, but you do realise that you jizzed in that water? You're trying to drown yourself in your own come."

It occurred to Ichigo many hours later, once his face had returned to a normal colour and he could breathe without physically cringing again, that it was perhaps a bit of a dick move to literally run from the scene and leave Grimmjow there looking confused to see the bare ass of the guy he'd just fucked running in the opposite direction. But if he was honest, they'd both done weirder shit and he was at least now pretty confident that he could find a way to make it up to him. He would just make sure it was somewhere private next time, somewhere far away from his perverted 'friends'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owari - I hope the wait was worth it, sorry you were stuck on "turn around, Kurosaki" for as long as you were. Believe me, it killed me too. <3


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, Ichigo was still trying to find the courage to face Grimmjow again. It wasn't the fucking that he had a problem with. How could he? He'd started this whole thing. But he was sure by now that everyone in Seretei must know what had happened and considering he usually bumped into Grimmjow at Urahara's, and there was no chance he was going back there any time soon, he'd had no opportunity to see Grimmjow since then. As much as he was trying to avoid everyone under the sun, in an attempt to vanish himself out of existence, his friends had called him earlier to tell him that they'd be dropping by. He'd tried to tell Orihime 'no' but that girl never listened and he was pretty sure he could hear Ishida egging her on in the background. _Quincy asshole_. Karin and Yuzu were out buying groceries and his Dad had gone to make a house call so Ichigo was left on his own for the time being.

 _He needed to move out_ , he reasoned, _he was far too old to still be living at his Dad's house and he needed to move somewhere where his friends couldn't just drop in on him... somewhere far away from Urahara-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the mother of all knocks on the front door. _Who the hell knocks that aggressively?_

Ichigo realised immediately and even if he couldn't sense his reiatsu he would have known. He wasn't even halfway to the front door before it bust open, Grimmjow glaring menacingly from the doorway.

"Seriously Kurosaki? You drag that shit outta me and then fuck off and that's it?!"

"Woah woah, hang on... you've completely got the wrong end of the stick here, Grimmjow."

Ichigo's hands went up defensively as he tried to explain. Grimmjow stalked towards him down the hallway, the open door ignored behind him. He hadn't realised that Grimmjow would be so worked up over it, figured he would care less than Ichigo himself.

"You wanna explain it to me then? You fucking run off then I don't see you for a week. I'm not some needy school girl Kurosaki but fuck, if you were gonna let it ruin whatever the fuck kind of friendship we had then why'd ya do it in the first place?"

Ichigo took a few paces backwards, trying to put space between them to explain before he got punched in the face. 

"It wasn't you, you know that's not why I ran away. Yoruichi was watching the whole damn thing, I was so embarrassed! How are you not embarrassed by that?"

Grimmjow stopped his advance, thinking for a moment as if the thought had never occurred to him. 

"Guess I don't think I've anything to be embarrassed about," Grimmjow replied, his face returning to a scowl.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I wouldn't change what we did... just maybe... the audience?"

"Get in the fucking cupboard, Kurosaki."

"... ... excuse me?"

"The cupboard, behind you. Get. The fuck. In."

"You're being ridiculous," Ichigo laughed nervously.

Grimmjow unsheathed Pantera by an inch using his thumb, just enough to make his point as he raised an eyebrow.

"For fuck's sake. Fine! I'm getting in the damn cupboard you psychopath."

 _He couldn't even be mad_ , Ichigo thought to himself, _after all... it was Grimmjow's psychotic ways that drew him in, in the first place._

Ichigo could only laugh as Grimmjow crammed himself in there with him, sword and all, and promptly shut the door behind them. It was a tight squeeze.

"Hide your spiritual pressure," Grimmjow told him, his voice low.

"Oh come on, man. You know I suck at that!"

Ichigo heard the tell tale sound of metal sliding on metal and hastily did his best. After all, he didn't want to have to explain the destruction of his family home to his dad and sisters.

"Shit... I can sense my friends coming. Orihime, Chad, Ishida..."

"Well done, dipshit. Exactly why I'm telling you to smother your fucking presence. Be grateful I waited for your sisters to leave."

Ichigo concentrated, really concentrated, which was difficult when Grimmjow was sliding around him to stand at his back, pressing against his thigh and then his ass as he maneuvered. Ichigo swallowed, bearing down on his spiritual pressure until he'd managed to completely snuff out its trace. He was actually quite proud of himself, despite the unusual circumstance he found himself in. In a cupboard, with an ex-espada, who he'd recently had sex with... what even was his life anymore? He'd actually managed to supress his reiatsu and he wouldn't be able to tell a damn soul because how on earth could he ever explain this?

"Look, Grimmjow. Why are we in a cupboard? Is this an elaborate prank? Because I can tell you right now if you jump out on Orihime she will honest to God pee all over the floor and I'm not cleaning that up."

Ichigo felt the slide of fingertips meet his sides and flinched in surprise as hands slid around to his front.

"Grimmjow..."

He could sense his friends nearing the house.

"You're not all the wild now are you, Kurosaki? And you seem to have forgotten what I am. I'm a hollow. If I want something, I take it. You thought just because I was fighting on your side now that I was tame? All those months fighting side by side with me and you've forgotten who I am."

"Ohhhhh fuck..."

Grimmjow's hands were deftly undoing his hakama, pushing them over his thighs and to the ground before enclosing around his cock with an unbearable heat.

"Shhhh, Kurosaki. You don't want your friends to hear you."

They were walking up the path to the house, he could hear them now. Grimmjow pressed against his back, palming him slowly, his hot breath on the back of his neck.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo panicked, "You know I can't suppress my reiatsu for long! What if I can't control it!" 

Grimmjow's pace sped up, causing Ichigo to moan, a hand reaching out to prop him up against the doorframe.

"I guess you better learn then, Kurosaki. And you're definitely gonna have to be quieter than that."

Through the tiny angled slats in the cupboard door, Ichigo could see his friends entering his home. He couldn't say anything as they knocked on the open door or called out his name, could only grit his teeth to stop a groan from escaping his lips as Grimmjow pushed his own erection into the back of him.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Orihime's voice floated through the hallway. _Fuck_. Ichigo heard them all calling for him, watched them spread out to look for him as Grimmjow's hands left him and a small hiss escaped his mouth. Footsteps on the stairs and Grimmjow was stepping out of his own hakama. 

"Ichigo?" a voice called from upstairs, Chad's, as Grimmjow palmed himself against his ass.

Ichigo turned his head towards Grimmjow who smiled his sadistic smile,

"I'm not stupid, Kurosaki," he whispered, "I came prepared."

In the gloom of the cramped cupboard, Ichigo heard him pop the cap off a bottle, heard the slick noise that came shortly after. He jumped as Orihime walked past to the kitchen, his heart pounding in his head. Grimmjow slid himself up and down the crease of Ichigo's ass, as his other hand, now wet with lube, took hold of him again. Ichigo's head lolled back, hitting Grimmjow's shoulder as his eyes shut.

"Focus, Kurosaki. Don't lose control of your reiatsu."

Ichigo took a deep breath in, clamping down on his spiritual pressure once again as Orihime passed by and met Ishida at the foot of the stairs.

"Did you feel that, Ishida-kun? Wasn't that Kurosaki? He must be nearby. Oh, I'm so worried!"

Grimmjow chuckled low into his ear, and Ichigo felt him shift behind him, lining himself up by his waiting entrance. Ichigo had a fraction of a second to steel his resolve before Grimmjow nudged at him, sinking into him slowly and achingly at a pace that made Ichigo want to sob. Instead he bit into his own arm in an attempt to keep quiet. 

"You hear that, Kurosaki? You're worrying your friends."

Grimmjow sped up, smooth glides dragging in and out, a snap of the hips to bury in further. Ichigo drooled around his teeth and down his arm. Grimmjow's hand slid down behind Ichigo's ass to the back of his thigh, lifting it so his foot could rest on a shelf, pushing in deeper.

"Fuuuuck," Grimmjow barely whispered, his lips just grazing Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo let out a whine,

"Oh God... Grimm, I can't suppress-"

"Did you hear that?" Orihime's voice again.

Grimmjow clamped a hand over Ichigo's mouth, stopping any further noises from escaping as Ichigo barely held onto his reaitsu, forcing it down with his will. Grimmjow sped up, torturing him, knowing how shit his control was as he thrust deeper and deeper into him. A movement passed the cupboard again as the search continued. Grimmjow brought his hand away from Ichigo's mouth, wrapping it instead around his chest to hold him close as he nuzzled into the soft space where neck met shoulder. Ichigo panted, trying in vain to keep silent, knowing his cheeks were flushed from the exertion of keeping himself concealed. Teeth met his skin and as Grimmjow increased the pressure Ichigo could do nothing but take himself in hand and pump in time with Grimmjow's thrusts.

"You're losing it, Kurosaki..." Grimmjow growled seductively into his ear.

Ichigo didn't seem to hear him, either that or he didn't care. His reiatsu wavered, his aching cock leaked over his hand, his cheeks burned, he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop when a shadow appeared outside the closet, he couldn't stop when he saw the hand travelling to the handle, couldn't stop when the door began to open.

Ishida opened the door, his eyes darting around in the darkness, taking in everything. Ichigo's leg raised up, his arm bracing him against the door frame, his slender fingers wrapped around his own dick, pre-come drooling out of the end, the delightful dusting of pink across his cheekbones. Ishida's mouth went dry, he took half a step forwards before a low growl stopped him. He noticed the possessive arm wrapped around Ichigo's middle, the shock of blue over his shoulder where Grimmjow glowered at him, the movements Ichigo's body made as it was thrust into from behind.

Grimmjow watched Ishida's eyes take in all of these things, a needy, wanting look in his eyes. Grimmjow wanted to gut him. He growled low again.

"Fuck off Quincy. You're too late, this is _my_ Shinigami." Each word punctuated with a sharp thrust causing Ichigo to whimper, his eyes glassy in pleasure.

Ishida blushed, deeply. He said nothing and closed the door again. 

Once engulfed in darkness again, Grimmjow sunk his teeth into Ichigo's shoulder eliciting a low groan from him. Ichigo didn't hear Ishida meet Orihime at the bottom of the stairs, didn't hear him explain to her that Ichigo was fine and was just playing a silly game of hide and seek with his sisters, didn't hear him herd his friends out. The sound of the door slamming vaguely entered Ichigo's consciousness and that was enough for him to release his reiatsu and cry out as Grimmjow's fingers dug into his sides, pounding into him relentlessly as he came haphazardly against the back of the door. He bore down on Grimmjow as he came, forcing the orgasm out of him as he groaned and grunted in his ear.

***

Ichigo was lying in bed when his phone rang, Ishida's name scrolling across the screen. _Shit. He might as well get this over with._ He tapped the green picture.

"Uryu..." Ichigo bit his lip.

"What the fuck, Ichigo?"

"Um..."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I don't know what sick kind of games that arrancar is playing with you but you need to get the fuck rid of him. How the hell did that even happen? Why would you let a filthy hollow like that anywhere near you? And what if Orihime or your sisters had opened the door? What then?"

He was really yelling now. A hand snaked its way over Ichigo's chest, a hand that belonged to a muscular arm and body. A hand that promptly took the phone and placed it next to its owner's ear. Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo before purring down the phone,

"Quincy."

"Jaegerjaquez, you piece of shit. I don't know what the fuck you've done to Ichigo to-"

"Let me stop you right there. I saw the way you were looking at Kurosaki, it's no fucking secret that you wish you'd buried your dick into him as deep as I have so let me do you a favour. I haven't done a damn thing to Kurosaki that he didn't want me to do. You might not be able to wrap your four-eyed fucking head around that but I don't give a shit. Look at him like that again and i'll separate your head from your body."

"Oh I'd like to see you try you-"

"Bye Quincy, gotta go. Kurosaki wants fucking again."

Grimmjow pressed the red call button, cutting off Ishida's protestations. Ichigo was mortified.

"Grimmjow! You can't talk to my friends like that!"

"You can shut up as well, Kurosaki. You could probably have stopped me and you didn't. You definitely could have stopped me earlier today. But. You. Didn't. Now turn over while I fuck the shit out of you."

"Put some effort into it then or i'll fall asleep," Ichigo smirked at him over his shoulder as he rolled onto his front.

Grimmjow's eyes went round as though he couldn't believe what Ichigo had just said.

"You little fucker," he growled, before diving over him with every intent and purpose of ruining him for good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, honestly... that took a strange turn but I'm cool with it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hbu?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :) <3


End file.
